


Open Lovers

by hugplx



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Open Relationships, Promiscuity, Sexting, Texting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugplx/pseuds/hugplx
Summary: Having a long-distance relationship would normally be a big problem for most couples, but not for Kazuto and Asuna. Their love for each other is undeniable, but they're young, they have needs, and they agree it's only fair those needs get met.Even if sometimes it's not at the hands of the other.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Yuuki Asuna | Asuna/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Best Birthday Ever  
**

  
  


Kazuto rubbed at the bags under his eyes and sighed in defeat.

  
  


This was no way to spend his twenty-fifth birthday - at the office working overtime and a ten-hour train ride away from his fiancée.

  
  


His company was set to release a new game in just a month’s time and it was all hands on deck. It wasn’t uncommon to see at least a dozen fellow employees burning the midnight oil ever since they hit the home stretch. 

  
  


This had happened before a couple years ago at the tail end of his first big release, so he was much better able to handle it this time around.

  
  


Thankfully he had an amazing fiancée - still girlfriend at the time - to support him and it had ultimately shown in his work.

  
  


Unfortunately, his good work had earned him a promotion which necessitated a move to Osaka while Asuna had stayed in Miyagi to complete her Doctorate Degree in Mechanical Engineering at Tohokudai. This had put a lot of stress on the young couple’s relationship, especially given the law prohibiting intimacy in VR games had yet to be lifted in Japan - even to this day.

  
  


Asuna had been in the process of looking to transfer to a lesser university closer to him when Kazuto had put his foot down. He had taken the train to Asuna’s apartment one weekend where they had an honest conversation about their future.

  
  


They were madly in love. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Their careers were very important to both of them. They both had physical needs and a high libido to match. They each wanted the other to be happy.

  
  


There had been tears, but Kazuto had suggested they try to open their relationship. He would be fine with allowing her to take the occasional lover when the itch became too unbearable and she likewise. Kazuto affirmed his love for Asuna by proposing to his long-time girlfriend after they reached the agreement, to prove that he bore no ill will and was dedicated to her for the long haul.

  
  


The tears were of an entirely different kind after that.

  
  


The arrangement worked well for them. They made monthly visits to each other spaced out so they’d see each other once a fortnight where they’d reaffirm their love for each other.

  
  


However, it was during these meetups that Kazuto learned something about himself.

  
  


He was a bit of a dirty pervert.

  
  


While Asuna was fine with not knowing about any of his conquests while away from her, Kazuto would always quiz her about her lovers and would badger her to tell him about them. At first Asuna was concerned that Kazuto was becoming jealous and they would need to cease their arrangement, but it quickly became apparent to her that her fiancé found it incredibly arousing when she recounted her sexual escapades.

  
  


Asuna had been a bit cagey and embarrassed about recounting her sexploits originally, but when the first time she’d done so induced a sexual frenzy in Kazuto the likes of which she’d never seen before - leading to the best sex of her life - she grew much more accepting of the idea.

  
  


Unfortunately, Kazuto wouldn’t be able to leave Osaka to visit Asuna until his company’s game had released, and Asuna couldn’t leave Miyagi for another week because she had important group research commitments she couldn’t bail on.

  
  


The delay wasn’t catastrophic, and Asuna was more than happy to visit Kazuto fortnightly during his crunch time, but this slight delay meant that Asuna would miss his twenty-fifth birthday leaving the young man feeling slightly depressed, lonely and, honestly, horny.

  
  


Kazuto’s musings were interrupted when he received a text. 

  
  


_ ‘Hm?’ _

  
  


He looked at the time and saw it was ten-thirty in the evening. Wondering who would be texting him at this hour and hoping it wasn’t his boss - never a good sign - he blinked when he saw it was Rika.

  
  


Asuna and Rika had been nigh inseparable since the SAO incident. Both girls had keenly scientific minds and both chose similar career paths. While his fiancée was getting her PhD in Mechanical Engineering, Rika was getting hers in Electrical Engineering at the same University.

  
  


The smile that had lit up his face at the possibility of the two besties sending him a birthday greeting morphed into a puzzled frown when he read Rika’s message.

  
  


**_‘Are you ready for your birthday present?! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°’_ **

  
  


_ ‘Still with the dumb emojis…’  _ he thought with an exasperated sigh as he tried to puzzle out the meaning behind her text.

  
  


**_‘What? Are you guys gonna pay me a surprise visit and rescue me from this den of misery?’_ ** he fired back and waited for her response.

  
  


**_‘Not exactly, lol. (｀∀´)Ψ’_ **

  
  


_ ‘Is that supposed to be a devil?’  _ Just as he’s about to text her back he received another message. This time a picture.

  
  


All it took was a brief glance and his dick instantly began to stiffen at the cheer implication alone. 

  
  


He surreptitiously backed away from his desk and looked around the dark, cubicle-filled room illuminated by bright monitors manned by game developers who were oblivious to the world around them.

  
  


Doubting anyone would sneak up on him in his own cubicle, he looked at the picture Rika sent him again and felt his member throb with desire.

  
  


Rika had seemingly taken the picture in a private room at some karaoke bar. While the picture showed half a dozen people, both men and women, he only had eyes for Asuna in its center. It’s not what she was wearing that had him so horny - though she looked incredibly stylish as always in a baggy knit sweater, sensible tartan skirt, stockings and leather ankle boots - but who she was with.

  
  


A guy he’d never seen before had his muscled arm around her shoulder as he held his fiancée against his broad chest. The man had light brown skin and was admittedly pretty handsome - some kind of South American, he guessed. He had stylishly messy brown hair, a brilliant smile with perfect teeth and was dressed in a very form-fitting shirt and jeans combo that left his toned physique plain to see.

  
  


Kazuto took all this in at a glance. His eyes were laser-focused on the man’s arm that was draped over Asuna’s shoulder, or more specifically, his hand. It was hard to tell for the others in the room given the angle and Asuna’s baggy sweater, but he was very obviously squeezing his beautiful fiancée’s ample breast.

  
  


And instead of being annoyed or offended, Asuna was looking up at him with a shy, yet eager smile.

  
  


He couldn’t blame the man. Asuna exuded an aura of sophistication and class. She never tarted herself up and never overtly flaunted her beauty, but there was little she could do to hide her prodigious chest that had sprouted in her late teens - much to Kazuto’s joy. Asuna had confided in him that a large majority of her lovers invariably spent a lot of time worshiping her breasts, so much so that it was a surefire way to get her going.

  
  


There was just something so  _ intoxicating _ about her combination of unattainable, classical beauty combined with her sinful body that drove men wild.

  
  


With shaking hands he called Rika’s phone but the call instantly disconnected.

  
  


Just as he was about to call again, wondering if there was an error, he received another text from her phone.

  
  


**_‘No calling, no interfering. This is Asuna’s present to you. She knows how wild you get when she tells you about her lovers. She thought you’d appreciate a front-row seat! Just sit back and enjoy! Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ’_ **

  
  


Kazuto’s dick throbbed when he read the text. There was  _ no way _ he’d be able to get back to work now. Looking around the dimly lit office once more, he figured he’d put in enough overtime for the evening and packed his things.

  
  


He felt his phone ding again but with a truly godlike strength of will, he ignored it. He would put his phone on silent until he got to his apartment and could enjoy Rika and Asuna’s birthday present… privately.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Kazuto made it home in record time. His suit flew off his body and was thrown in the corner in a haphazard heap. Hands shaking in excitement, he fell on his couch and pulled up his messaging app on his big-screen TV.

  
  


He had six messages.

  
  


_ Six _ .

  
  


_ ‘Oh god,’ _ he thought with barely restrained perverted glee. He had no idea why the thought of seeing his fiancée with another man turned him on so much. It certainly wasn’t a self-esteem or humiliation kink, he was an excellent lover to both Asuna and his other conquests, and he had no reason to feel inferior physically to any other man.

  
  


If he was truly honest with himself, it probably had a lot to do with the thought of someone as kind, compassionate and so obviously ‘high-class’ as Asuna acting slutty that did it for him. It was the taboo nature of it that made it so hot for him.

  
  


And the thought that the beautiful, slutty, ‘too-good-for-him’ - according to her father - vision of perfection was, in fact,  _ his. _

  
  


With mounting excitement that threatened to get out of control, he pulled up the first missed message. Another picture.

  
  


The party was still in the private room at the karaoke bar, but Asuna and her newest paramour were in a world of their own in the corner, nobody but Rika paying attention to them as they made out passionately. Asuna’s cheeks were red and the man had a hand tangled in her long braid while another fondled her huge tit.

  
  


Kazuto drank in every detail of the picture as if it contained the meaning of life. Despite how much he wanted to, he kept his hands off his rock-hard cock knowing it’ll be a long night and wanting to prolong the pleasure as much as possible…

  
  


Looking at the time-stamps, the next message came almost ten minutes later while the first two were only a minute apart.

  
  


The next picture was in a dark room.  _ ‘A bar, maybe?’  _ he thought as he spotted Asuna and the man in the corner ignored by the other patrons. The man held Asuna against him, her back to Rika as they carried on their make-out session from the karaoke bar. This time, the man had his hands under her knee-length skirt and was palming - perhaps kneading, he mused - her plush rear.

  
  


This angle, with them standing instead of sitting like before really highlighted how much the man dwarfed Asuna in size. Asuna wasn’t short, a respectable five foot six inches, so the fact that she had to get on her tippy toes and still tilt her head back to kiss him highlighted how tall the man was.

  
  


This picture came with more commentary from the cheeky Rika.

  
  


**_‘Uh-oh, looks like Asuna-chan’s switch has been flipped! He's pretty handsome, no? I introduced them! He’s just her type! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧’_ **

  
  


He played with his member gently for several moments as he admired his beautiful, cheeky fiancée. He pulled up the next pic and immediately released his dick lest he make a mess of himself so soon.

  
  


‘No way!’ he exclaimed incredulously, a silly smile on his face, at the insanity of the next picture. The duo had switched positions so Asuna’s back was towards the wall while the man faced it. The man shielded Asuna with his large frame so no one could see her squatting before him and looking up at him with her sinfully innocent eyes.

  
  


Rika had repositioned so she’d get the perfect profile shot of his fiancée looking up at her soon to be lover. At some point between the previous picture and this one she’d fished his truly impressive cock out of his fly and held it in her dainty hand while licking the exposed head. The man was as painfully hard as Kazuto was, and by the look of his face, he was experiencing Asuna’s lavish attentions as she toyed with his tip.

  
  


Again, Rika chimed in with this pic.  **_And by her type I mean he has a huge dick!_ ** _ ’  _ she needlessly clarified.  **_‘I was telling her one day about how well he fucked me and Asuna told me she’d never tried a truly big one before - haha, rip you - We couldn’t have that, could we? ʘ‿ʘ’_ **

  
  


_ ‘Don’t worry, you’ll get yours you cheeky bitch,’  _ Kazuto thought with a fond smirk. He wasn’t so insecure to be goaded by Rika’s teasing. It helped that he knew he could bring Asuna to multiple orgasms every time they made love.

  
  


_ ‘But still, insult a man’s pride at your own peril, Rika, _ ’ he thought with dark amusement while playing with his dick as he admired the picture. He was pleased to note during his perusal of these pictures his phone kept buzzing notifying him that more messages were steadily coming in.

  
  


He was in for a fun night, he was sure. His dick throbbed in anticipation.

  
  


The next pic was much more tame, but the context was still just as hot. This time the reduced party were in an empty train compartment no doubt on their way back to one of their places. Asuna and her paramour were making out again but this time the man had her skirt pulled up and was rubbing her no doubt wet pussy over her stockings while mauling her tits over her sweater.

  
  


Once Kazuto could pull his eyes away from Asuna he noticed another couple from the party he didn’t recognize getting hot and heavy in a nearby seat.

  
  


**_‘They can’t keep their hands off each other, lol! We’re heading back to mine before they get arrested!’_ ** Rika helpfully narrated as he loaded up the next pic and groaned in delight.

  
  


‘Oh god you’re so beautiful,’ Kazuto groaned with repressed sexual energy as he absorbed the next pic. Asuna was looking at the camera with a cheeky smile, her flushed cheeks conveying slight embarrassment and arousal in equal measure.

  
  


Though such a large distance separated them, he felt her staring directly into his soul through the lens and his love for her grew even stronger for doing this for him.

  
  


In this picture Asuna’s lover had pulled her baggy sweater up over her breasts and had yanked her white lace bra down to expose her large, pendulous breasts with rock-hard pink nipples to Rika and her camera. The still captured the man as he feasted on a nipple like a newborn babe while Asuna ran her hands through his shaggy hair.

  
  


It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

  
  


‘For now…’ he mused aloud.

  
  


**_‘I’ve always been jealous of Asuna-chan’s tits... (இ﹏இ`｡)’_** Rika sent along with the picture. Kazuto had to wonder if the girl was enjoying being a dirty voyeur as much as he was.

  
  


The next pic he’d pulled up had been sent twenty minutes after the previous one. A few people he didn’t recognize were seated on what he recognized to be Rika’s gaudy salmon-coloured couches in her living room while Asuna and her lover seemed too absorbed with each other to notice they had a captive audience.

  
  


Other than him, that is.

  
  


The man had disrobed more than his fiancée this time. His tight slacks and underwear were nowhere to be seen and his shirt was also unbuttoned, showing off his impressively ripped physique.

  
  


Kazuto was pretty ripped himself, but while he had a lithe, athletic build like a featherweight martial artist, this guy was built like a body-builder. As if he spent all his free time in the gym honing each individual muscle to perfection.

  
  


He knew this guy’s body would turn Asuna on more than his incredibly large manhood. Kazuto had lost count of the amount of time they’d spent together lazing in each other’s arms while she would trace the lines of his muscles while biting her lip seductively.

  
  


If his kink was being a voyeur, hers was definitely beefcakes.

  
  


**_‘You gotta admit this guy is crazy hot!’_ ** Rika’s message read as he watched his fiancée struggle to swallow as much of this guy’s dick as possible. It looked like she only got halfway down his pole in the photo and he doubted she could swallow more. One of her delicate hands was cupping his heavy balls while the other ran over his bulging abs.

  
  


He couldn’t see from the angle of the photo, but Kazuto was certain she was grinning in delight around the thick shaft in her mouth.

  
  


With growing anticipation, Kazuto quickly opened up the next pic and his breath hitched. Rika had gotten in real close to his fiancée to get a shot of her shyly grinning, cum-marred face. Asuna still had her hand on her lover’s huge, softening dick, but he had very clearly cum, the majority of it landing on her cheek and chin.

  
  


Kazuto groaned at the sight and had to take several deep breaths lest he got over excited and cum in his boxers.

  
  


_ ‘Ah screw it!’  _ he mentally cursed as he stripped completely naked and started pumping his dick at the incredibly erotic sight of his beutiful fiancée with a face full of cum.

  
  


_ ‘Imagine what your asshole father would think about his perfect little princess looking like such a horny slut,’ _ he thought with a grin as the incredibly inappropriate thought came to him.

  
  


With how sexually charged he was and with how long he’d been holding back it took mere moments for cum to rocket out of Kazuto’s dick and all over his chest and abs. As the pleasurable fog cleared from his mind, he noticed he still had one message notification pending on his phone. He opened it and was disappointed to see it wasn’t another picture.

  
  


**_‘Believe it or not, she tried to swallow all that cum but loverboy came way too much! He does that..._ **

**_She did a good job though, don’t you think?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You need to let us know if you’re enjoying Asuna-chan’s hard work. You know how she is, she’s worried she might be upsetting you on your birthday instead of giving you exactly what you want, you dirty little pervert! (｡-｀へ´-｡)’_ **

  
  


Kazuto laughed at the message before opening the camera app on his phone. He angled the lens so it captured his spoiled abs and chest along with his still hard cock and quickly fired it off to Rika.

  
  


He didn’t need to wait long for the reply.

  
  


**_‘Wheeeeee you dirty little boy! Or maybe not so little! （☆ω☆*）_ **

**_You should have seen the look on Asuna-chan’s face when she saw your photo! I thought she was horny before! You’re in for a real treat! Oooh, she’s getting naked in front of everyone! I’ll keep you posted, perv!’_ **

  
  


Kazuto was rock hard again in almost an instant, thanks in no small part to his recent work schedule playing havoc on his sex life.

  
  


Unlike before where Kazuto had had pictures saved up to peruse at his convenience, this was the first time this evening where he had to wait for his next sexy update, and the anticipation was driving him wild.

  
  


Kazuto looked at his shaking hand and let out an incredulous laugh.

  
  


_ ‘I can’t believe how excited I am, this is a bit ridiculous,’ _ he mused. He plucked some tissues from the box next to his couch and wiped himself clean while he waited.

  
  


He started when the notification bing finally came and smashed the silence of his apartment. With barely contained excitement, he opened the message.

  
  


It was Asuna in the midst of fully disrobing. Her knit sweater and tartan skirt were nowhere to be found. She had her back turned to her jacked, completely naked lover for the evening while three other strangers watched and cheered her on. She was slightly bent at the waist and looking over her shoulder as she removed the cups from the breasts allowing their pendulous weight to hang free - Kazuto  _ adored _ the way her huge breasts hung down unsupported like huge tear drops.

  
  


Her stockings were still on and Kazuto could see that his kinky wife wasn’t wearing the matching white lace panties beneath them. While one of her arms was cupping her hanging tits, the other played with the thick braid that hung over her shoulder - his favourite hairstyle of hers.

  
  


**_‘She was about to take off those stockings, but loverboy asked her to keep them on. Apparently you two have at least ONE thing in common! (*≧艸≦)’_ **

  
  


_ ‘This bitch…’  _ Kazuto thought with a fond chuckle.  _ ‘It seems this guy is also a man of culture.’ _

  
  


His foot bounced with barely repressed energy as he eagerly awaited the next update. It felt like he was waiting for an hour, but when he checked the timestamp, the next message came in only five minutes later.

  
  


It was a close up shot of Asuna’s stocking clad groin with one notable difference. The crotch area of the stockings had been deliberately torn and her sopping wet pussy was exposed to the world. The guy’s cock was also resting against her stomach and looked truly imposing there.

  
  


_ ‘That’s gonna go in my slutty fiancée’s tight pussy…’ _

  
  


The moment of truth came not one minute later. This time instead of a picture he was graced with a fifteen second video clip.

  
  


**_‘Enjoooooooy!’_ **

  
  


Kazuto barely even noticed the accompanying text, so enraptured was he by the sight before him.

  
  


Rika was at a distance so she could capture both in the frame perfectly. Asuna was sitting on the arm of a two-seater sofa, her legs were spread wide and she held her pussy lips open with one hand as if in invitation while the other rested along the back of the couch. It was an amazingly sexy pose and he knew she wasn’t even trying, being sexy just came naturally to her.

  
  


He could tell how excited she was by the rapid rise and fall of her chest when he finally hit play. She was leaning back against the couch and her tits hung low and wide under their own weight. The clip started with her shooting a quick smile to Rika and the camera as her lover approached her with his huge dick leading the way like a battering ram.

  
  


He held one leg wide and slapped her protruding clit with his large head. Asuna’s breath hitched and she looked down at her groin as her lover plunged his dark cock into her tight pussy. Asuna tried to keep watching the foreign invader spread her apart and reach deeper than anyone ever had before, but she couldn’t stop herself from leaning her head back and letting out a deep moan of satisfaction.

  
  


The insertion was accompanied by cheers from enraptured onlookers as the man carefully inched deeper and deeper into his fiancée’s obscenely stretched quim. Eventually, he seemingly bottomed out with about half of his huge cock nestled in her canal.

  
  


The clip continued as he slowly pulled out, Asuna’s lips reluctant to let go of the girthy invader as she inhaled sharply, preparing for him again. The clip ended with his blushing fiancée letting out an adorable squeak as he pushed in with a bit more force, making sure to stop before going too deep and hurting her.

  
  


**_‘I’d be touching myself if I didn’t have someone eating me out while I’m filming. Are you touching yourself Kazuto? (o´艸`)’_ **

  
  


Kazuto was indeed furiously jacking off as he played the clip of Asuna being fucked by the huge dick on repeat. His beautiful, slutty, cheeky, perfect Asuna was countless miles away getting the dicking of her life and he couldn’t remember ever being so turned on in his life.

  
  


Kazuto didn’t reply with words, only in kind. He sent a quick clip of him jacking off before returning to the clip of Asuna.

  
  


**_‘Mmm, you’re such a dirty pervert.’_ **

  
  


_ ‘And your texting game is ridiculous if you’ve actually got someone going down on you while you do all this…’  _ he thought with a snort of amusement.

  
  


He was graced with another clip shortly after. Asuna was still asride the arm of the sofa and leaning against its back, but her lover had an ankle in each hand with her legs spread wide as he drove into her over and over with mechanical precision - perfect depth each time and never hurting her - he was clearly very experienced with his unwieldy tool. 

  
  


Asuna had her arms around her lover’s neck for more balance and the two gazed into each others’ eyes like crushing highschoolers. The clip ended with the man releasing Asuna’s ankles so she could wrap her stocking-clad legs around his waist and pull him in for a heated kiss.

  
  


Kazuto also briefly noted the mirror in the background for the first time which revealed Rika standing close to the rutting duo, completely bottomless. A naked man was kneeling at her feet with his head buried in her groin area. She had one hand tangled in his shaggy hair while the other was, obviously, holding her phone horizontally and capturing the erotic scene before her.

  
  


He watched the clip on repeat, slowly stroking himself to almost completion before easing off and withholding his load. He went through this cycle several times without another text from Rika. He was starting to worry that the girls had forgotten about him entirely when he finally received an update twenty minutes later.

  
  


**_‘Sorry for the delay, Asuna-chan isn’t the only one getting a good fucking (￣ω￣)’_ **

  
  


The next pic was at a different angle. Asuna was no longer balanced on the armrest but sat on the couch itself. Rika had taken this shot from over Asuna’s shoulder. He saw her huge breasts hanging free, her tummy tensed and her hand - the one with her engagement ring, Kazuto noticed with an excited thrill - seemingly in the process of rubbing her clit. 

  
  


Naturally, her athletic lover took up a lot of the frame too. His cock was still as imposing as ever and in his fiancée’s tight pussy.

  
  


The next pic was almost identical, except Asuna, presumably having heard the sound from the first shot, looked up at Rika - and  _ him _ \- with a shy smile that Kazuto found absolutely adorable, in stark contrast to the sheer eroticism of her actions and the situation. 

  
  


Her hair was also matted to her face at the edges and her skin had a glorious sheen to it that was so hot Kazuto could hardly stand it.

  
  


_ ‘They’ve been going at it for so long that they’re both sweating and look like they’ve been working out…’  _ he mused as he clamped down on his dick to prevent the orgasm that was threatening to overwhelm him.

  
  


The next message was another short video clip. Asuna had spun around on the couch so she was resting on the backrest, her ass presented to her partner invitingly. Her glossy tits hung heavy over the edge of the couch and she looked at the camera with a loving expression.

  
  


_ ‘No, not at the camera. She’s looking at me.’ _

  
  


He hit play and the loving expression on Asuna’s face shifted to one of pure bliss as her nameless lover entered her from behind. The shy smile returned as she rocked and her tits swayed in time with her lover’s thrusts.

  
  


His orgasm hit him like a runaway train. He angled his cock and groaned loudly as he emptied shot after shot of his hot cum all over his chest, the impromptu edging session combined with the hottest ‘porn’ he’d ever seen leading to one of his strongest orgasms of his life.

  
  


The messages didn’t stop, however. Rika sent him several more clips of Asuna getting fucked from behind while she leant on the couch, each at different angles. His favourite was the profile shot where he got to see both her swaying tits and plump ass in the same clip. 

  
  


At some point he figured her stockings had ripped beyond repair because they disappeared from view amidst the deluge of erotic messages.

  
  


It didn’t take long for his sore dick to get hard again. He watched each of the clips several times while stroking himself. When his notification chime went off again it came as a surprise when he realized he hadn’t received a message for half an hour.

  
  


**_‘They’ve all left now, the horny pervs. We figured you’d like an extra long clip to end the night on! Happy Birthday again, little perv! ♡( ❛ั દ ❛ั ⭒)’_ **

  
  


From the still Kazuto saw of the clip, they’d repositioned for the ‘finale.’ The guy was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and Asuna on his lap. He knew immediately that with this position, he didn’t have to worry about regulating his thrusts so much given his thighs stopped him from going too deep into his lover.

  
  


He hit play and the rutting couple lept into furious action. The handsome stranger had his hands on Asuna’s plump ass and was using his admirable strength to lift and drop his gorgeous fiancée on his huge cock. Asuna’s eyes were screwed shut and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Combined with the glossy sheen covering her body it was the sexiest he’d ever seen his already perfect fiancée look.

  
  


_ ‘I feel like I’ve been thinking that a lot tonight…’ _

  
  


He started stroking his sore dick again. He couldn’t help it.

  
  


Rika slowly rotated around the furiously rutting couple. Their gasps and moans combined to make quite the erotic symphony. The shot also revealed several people in various states of undress watching the action too.

  
  


Asuna also wasn’t the only one with clear signs of exertion. Her lover was dripping in sweat, the shot of his wide back and flexing muscles showcasing the effort he’d put into pleasing Asuna quite well.

  
  


As the fucking couple rushed to their end, the onlookers started to cheer them on, which seemed to energize the man fucking his fiancée. 

  
  


Asuna jerked as her orgasm hit her. She’d had her arms wrapped around her lover’s neck as he pumped up into her, but when her orgasm hit her like a tsunami, she let go and fell back as if shocked by electricity, catching herself with her quaking arms. She announced her end with a series of shaky moans that got longer as her body shook in pleasure.

  
  


Asuna then squealed when her lover started to rub her clit to prolong her orgasm just as he announced his own with an animalistic groan. Rika got in real close at that point and grabbed his dick. It looked like she was going to pull him out of Asuna’s pussy, but Rika only pulled him out enough so Kazuto could see the huge cock pulse as it unloaded wave after wave of cum into his lover.

  
  


‘I told you he comes a lot Asuna-chan!’ he heard Rika say with a giggle.

  
  


The girl in question opened groggy eyes and smiled at the camera. Rika then captured Asuna placing a hand over her stomach and grinning.

  
  


‘I can feel it in me,’ she said directly to the camera.

  
  


‘Show him!’ Rika demanded, and there was no question in Kazuto’s mind which ‘him’ they were referring to.

  
  


Asuna shyly stood on shaky legs and spread her poor, abused pussy for the camera.

  
  


Kazuto groaned and came  _ again _ when a thick glob of cum oozed out Asuna’s soaked pussy, followed by another, and yet another.

  
  


He heard Rika giggling madly as the onlookers cheered again. Rika then turned the lens back up to Asuna who was smiling shyly at him.

  
  


‘Happy birthday my love, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. We’re both coming down to see you the day after tomorrow, we finished up earlier here than expected…’

  
  


‘Surprise!’ Rika said with another mad giggle.

  
  


‘I hope these clips will tide you over until then. I love you honey.’

  
  


The clip ended there and Kazuto just leaned back on his couch, not even caring about his soiled chest, with a goofy grin.

  
  


He couldn’t wait to see his slutty fiancée and their even sluttier friend.

  
  


He absolutely loved Asuna being a slut for him and recording it for his pleasure. He loved that Rika helped her do it.

  
  


He had to reassert his dominance though, just like he always did when she told him about her exploits.

  
  


He also had to punish Rika, the cheeky little shit.

  
  


_ ‘I’ve got plans to make,’ _ he thought with a savage grin. He may not have much time to game anymore, but that competitive spirit never left.


	2. Best Bachelor Party Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryotaro hosts both a fun and naughty bachelor party for his best friend. As they're getting dressed and seeing the women out, Kazuto thinks the party is over.
> 
> Not quite. Ryotaro just happens to know where Asuna is having her Bachelorette Party.
> 
> Let the real party begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a cunt of a chapter to write. I had a scenario in my head, but there were just too many moving pieces involved and it bloated into a chapter way longer than I wanted to write - and I wasn’t willing to split it into different chapters. Each chapter in this story is of a different moment in Asuna and Kazuto’s life, and I wanted to stick to that.
> 
> So yeah, apologies for the overblown exposition and setting up of characters. Could I have cut a lot of it out for later? Yeah, and I probably should have. Rexy will be getting her own chapter with Kazuto in the future, and that fantasy Kazuto has regarding his in-laws isn’t as fanciful as he might now think. After those two I definitely want to do a chapter with Asuna and Kazuto at a hedonistic resort and one with a recently fit Klein/Ryo being rewarded for his hard work and getting to bang his long-time crush. Other than those four, I have no other plans for future chapters, or when those ones will come out.
> 
> Again, sorry for the poorer quality of this chapter. I want to try to keep them shorter and snappier in the future. This is smut, not literature, lol...
> 
> EDIT: Apologies for weird chapter stuff. Apparently AoO shit itself as I was trying to post this.

**Chapter 2: Best Bachelor Party Ever**

  
  


Kazuto grinned as he watched the flushed women giggle and whisper amongst themselves. They had been the  _ entertainment _ for his bachelor party, and they had been  _ incredible _ . His best man Ryotaro had outdone himself.

  
  


They very clearly weren’t hookers though. Too initially nervous, too inexperienced and  _ way _ too attractive in a classical sense. 

  
  


He watched as they spoke quietly with Ryo, all smiles and friendliness. One of the women - the one both he and Ryo had fucked, and in his opinion the most attractive - gave him a long, tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before departing with her friends with a cheery wave.

  
  


Once the house was empty apart from him and his best friend, Kazuto turned to Ryo with a raised brow. 

  
  


‘Not that I don’t appreciate everything you did for my bachelor party, but you care to tell me what in the actual fuck is going on? Or do I need to start making funeral arrangements for when Rexy finds out about this?’

  
  


He wasn’t lying. He’d had a blast. Ryo had started him and his group of close friends with some Airsoft in the morning, followed by a BBQ lunch at his home and then capped it off with the entertainment that had just walked out the door. It was brilliant, but Ryo’s wife wasn’t only a police officer, she was an ex-marine.

  
  


Tsuboi Alexandria -  _ Rexy _ as all her Japanese friends dubbed her because they couldn’t pronounce her actual nick-name - was a marine stationed in Okinawa for her entire enlistment. It was at the tail end of her service that she met her future husband at a mixer where they hit it off. After her enlistment, she’d joined up with a bunch of other vets and worked protection detail and security for celebrities while she worked to gain citizenship in the country she fell in love with.

  
  


That process became a lot simpler when she married Ryo. It wasn’t long after her marriage that she became a police officer to make both their lives easier, a job she grew to love in short order.

  
  


She still very much kept her marine physique, which Kazuto secretly enjoyed. Rexy was  _ gorgeous _ . Only slightly taller than his soon-to-be wife, where Asuna was all soft curves, Rexy had hard edges. She was toned all over with well defined back and shoulders, a hint of abs and with legs to die for. Kazuto had often fantasized about having his head between those beautiful, powerful thighs while they worked out together weekly.

  
  


The two couples were incredibly close, so much so that not only was Ryo his best man, but Rexy was Asuna’s maid of honour.

  
  


Kazuto also knew they very much didn’t have a relationship like Asuna and his own. 

  
  


_ ‘If they did, I’d have fucked her a loooong time ago…’ _

  
  


‘I suppose I owe you a bit of an explanation,’ Ryo admitted with a sheepish laugh. ‘Rexy and I had an agreement when we started talking about organising your guys’ parties. We know what kind of parties you guys would appreciate, so we both agreed to have fun during them and we’d talk about it after...’

  
  


He correctly interpreted my raised brow as dubious tepid acceptance so elaborated.

  
  


‘You guys have been the stars of our bedroom fantasy roleplay for years. Well, not you guys specifically, but your lifestyle. We always thought the idea was hot, but were never ballsy enough to give it a go. This is us ‘giving it a go.’

  
  


Kazuto smirked. ‘Are you telling me you  _ haven’t  _ had fantasies about Asuna?’

  
  


Ryo snorted. ‘Of course I have, ever since the SAO days. Don’t sell yourself short either, Rexy has had me roleplay as you during your workouts too and we’d act that out as well.’

  
  


Kazuto laughed before pointing to the spare tire around his best friend’s waist. ‘ _ You _ , roleplay  _ me _ ? Worst casting ever! You’d probably throw your back out salaryman.’

  
  


Ryo shoved him playfully but returned his grin. ‘What can I say? It gets Rexy going like you wouldn’t believe. Anyways, we’ve talked about dabbling for a while and figured this was a good opportunity for a test run, no hard feelings and if either of us doesn’t enjoy it, we’d put a stop to it, no questions asked - even if the other enjoys it.’

  
  


‘It looked like you loved it very much when you were fucking that woman,’ Kazuto said with a grin. If he was being honest, the mere thought that he might actually get to  _ fuck _ Rexy one day had him giddy. Ryo would be sorely disappointed if he thought he’d get to fuck Asuna though, not with that spare tire around his waist.

  
  


Asuna had a  _ type _ .

  
  


‘She was no hooker though,’ Kazuto continued as he thought back on the three women that just left Ryo’s house. ‘Who were they? Escorts you paid for extra services…?’

  
  


‘She,’ Ryo said with a proud grin, ‘is Matsuri, my boss! Her husband’s an asshole and is always cheating on her. We’re pretty close and it pisses me off to see her always looking so sad. I straight up asked her the other week if she’d want payback and she agreed, but asked to bring her friends because she was nervous. I wasn’t gonna say no.’

  
  


‘I thought it might be something like that,’ Kazuto nodded sagely. Prostitution was a big no-no in Japan, he didn’t think Ryo would risk it, even if it was for his bachelor party. ‘Good on her. She definitely enjoyed herself.’

  
  


‘She’s amazing,’ Ryo agreed. ‘I hope Rexy agrees to keep this thing going, because Matsuri hinted at me helping her ‘relieve stress’ at work in the future.’

  
  


Kazuto raised a curious brow. ‘You obviously enjoyed fucking your gorgeous boss, but are you sure you can take the reverse? This means your wife will be fucking other guys too, you know?’

  
  


Ryo winced at the mental image, then shrugged. ‘I suppose we’ll find out, eh?’

  
  


Seeing Kazuto’s look of confusion, Ryo smiled proudly. ‘I know where Asuna is having her bachelorette party! The owner of the club is an old gaming buddy. You didn’t think the day was  _ over _ , did you?!’

  
  
  
  
  


‘Klein, my man! It’s good to see you!’ the younger than Kazuto expected owner of the establishment greeted his friend using his gamer tag. Ryo was the kind of guy that was friends with everybody. You couldn’t go anywhere without some random acquaintance of his stopping you on the street to greet and catch-up with the red-head.

  
  


‘And you must be Kirito! I’m a huge fan!’ the man in the classy tux greeted him with a winning smile and handshake. Kazuto smiled politely and returned the firm handshake before looking around the man’s office.

  
  


Decorated in dark colours with a rich, timber desk and a wall of framed pictures of him with celebrities on one side of the room, Kazuto barely gave them a glance as he instead focused on the office’s main attraction. An entire wall was made out of one-way glass that looked out onto his club from the second floor. People watching must be a hobby of his because there was a large, comfy couch and a couple of equally luxurious armchairs facing the window and the festivities below.

  
  


‘Man, I wish I could stay and watch with you pervs, this group of women are  _ incredible _ ,’ Kazuto heard the man lament as he looked over onto the floor with a disappointed frown, ‘but I’ve got an issue I need to attend at another of my clubs.’

  
  


‘Man, that sucks. We really appreciate you hooking us up though,’ Ryo said with a commiserating tone. 

  
  


‘Yeah, thanks a lot,’ Kazuto agreed with a wry grin.

  
  


The man waved them off. ‘Anything for my man Klein!’ He then motioned over to the wall opposite his desk that Kazuto had missed in his haste to get to the window. Countless shelves stocked with expensive looking spirits lined the wall and what appeared to be a fully functional bar was built in the corner. ‘Help yourselves to whatever drinks you want. Oh! Before I go, do you mind if I get a picture with you, mister Black Swordsman?!’

  
  


Kazuto knew this was coming the second he laid eyes on the man’s celebrity wall. It still shocked him that his exploits while gaming made him as famous as they did. He often wondered if he missed a trick by not becoming a streamer and cashing in on that fame, but he immediately shook that thought off. It would never work, he was too much of a private person and, much to his surprise when he first discovered the fact, he much more enjoyed  _ creating _ the incredible worlds VR games boasted than partaking in them.

  
  


‘Sure,’ he agreed with an easy smile. They both put an arm around the man’s shoulder as he had his AI assistant snap a picture of them.

  
  


‘Easy, thanks guys!’ the man exclaimed and Kazuto embarrassingly only just realized he never caught his name. ‘I need to head off though, don’t have too much fun now, this carpet is a bitch to clean!’

  
  


They all laughed as he donned his suit jacket and waved as he stepped out.

  
  


Ryo then came and joined him at the window and grinned. ‘Am I the best best-man ever or  _ what _ ?’

  
  


‘Man, you’ve outdone yourself,’ Kazuto agreed with a grin as they both looked down at the gaggle of women in the club. The music was muted but still barely audible through the thick glass and insulated walls, but the dining of the beat from the massive speakers and the occasional high pitched squeal of tipsy laughter still broke through.

  
  


Kazuto immediately zeroed in on Asuna. She looked incredible - as she always did - in an off-white ensemble that practically screamed ‘bride-to-be’ without having to wear a sash or some tacky tiara. Her hair was done up in the over-the-shoulder braid that was his favourite, and she wore a skin-tight, off-white outfit of a lacy blouse, skirt and stiletto heels. She had a huge smile on her beautiful face and she was leaning in to no doubt yell into her companion’s ear.

  
  


Said companion was indeed the maid of honour, Rexy. She was dressed in an incredible scarlet bodycon dress that left nothing of her toned body beneath to the imagination. It only had one long sleeve, leaving the other pale arm bare, flaunting her detailed tattoo sleeve to a populace that balked at such ink for its usual connotations. Her ginger hair was done up in a bun atop her head, allowing for an unobstructed view of her muscled back while her dress barely covered her bulging ass, leaving an ungodly amount of leg on display. 

  
  


Kazuto had personally seen how much effort she put into keeping that incredible body of hers in tip-top shape, and he loved seeing the fruits of her labour displayed in such a provocative dress.

  
  


‘Can you believe Rexy is self-conscious about her body?’ Ryo asked in a soft voice, their eyes locked on their women.

  
  


Seeing his friend’s shocked and appalled expression he chuckled. ‘I know, right? Even badass marines have body-confidence issues. I guess living in Japan so long has worn on her. You don’t find local girls built like her…’

  
  


‘Women can be so  _ stupid _ ,’ Kazuto groans with a frustrated sigh. 

  
  


‘No need to tell me,’ Ryo agreed with a grin.

  
  


Asuna and Rexy were joined by about a dozen of Asuna’s friends, including Rika and Keiko, as well as Suguha, his aunt Midori, Andrew’s wife Trish and, last but not least, Asuna’s mother Kyouko.

  
  


All of the women were beautiful, but none of them could draw his eye like Asuna and Rexy could. 

  
  


_ ‘Sugu looks pretty great too, but staying the fuck away from that one, traitorous brain!’ _

  
  


Kazuto couldn’t help his eyes wandering over to his soon-to-be mother-in-law though. Objectively attractive, a lot of it was dulled however by the permanent severe expression on her sharp face.

  
  


Their relationship had started off rocky. A self-made billionaire, she instantly thought this  _ gamer boy _ her beloved daughter had brought home wasn’t good enough for her. Her tune steadily changed however when she saw how successful he was as a game developer, and the once frosty relationship had started to thaw considerably.

  
  


Her father, on the other hand…?

  
  


_ ‘He can go fuck himself, the arrogant piece of shit.’ _

  
  


Kazuto was slightly worried by her presence though. While things wouldn’t get truly wild while his aunt, Sugu and Trish were around, they wouldn’t stick around forever - Andrew had left his party early too. The others knew about the kind of relationship they had, and how wild they could get, but Asuna’s parents had  _ no idea _ . Having no reason to leave early, and convinced Asuna was determined to have a  _ good time _ at her bachelorette party, he was concerned she would make a scene…

  
  


‘This is kinda boring,’ Ryo said, breaking the silence as they looked down at the dancing group of women. ‘I mean, our women look  _ incredible, _ but they’re just… dancing and stuff…’

  
  


Kazuto laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. ‘Let’s get another drink.’

  
  
  
  
  


Kazuto and Ryo chatted amongst themselves as they casually watched the party below. They were seated in the two luxurious armchairs that sat on opposite ends of a glass coffee table. A half-empty bottle of scotch on Ryo’s end of the table said more about his friend’s state of mind than his incessantly bouncing leg did.

  
  


He was nervous. And, or excited. 

  
  


‘ _ I sure hope it’s more of the latter,’ _ Kazuto thought with a troubled frown. Not everyone could handle a lifestyle like Asuna’s and his own. Fantasy should sometimes just stay fantasy, in his opinion. 

  
  


_ ‘Well, that’s a bit of a useless opinion coming from me. There’s not much of our fantasies we don’t act out… well, aside from - NOPE SHUT UP TRAITOROUS BRAIN!’ _

  
  


With a forceful shake of his head to rid them of the traitorous thoughts in question, he suddenly perked up when a group of four large men in tuxedos came into the building and talked with the man behind the bar.

  
  


‘Are they the strippers?’ Ryo asked excitedly, bolting up in his chair.

  
  


_ ‘Maybe it is more of the latter,’  _ Kazuto thought with a relieved smile. ‘I doubt it,’ he replied thoughtfully. ‘They’re a bit too large, and not that handsome… they look like security?’

  
  


Their confusion only grew as the barman nodded and they watched as the men went to each and every woman in the room and confiscated their phones before putting them in strange little bags. Each time they would motion to the bar before moving on to the next woman.

  
  


‘Are they…’ Kazuto began with narrowed eyes, ‘Are they confiscating phones so no one can take photos of the strippers? Is that normal?’

  
  


Ryo shook his head in the negative. ‘I’ve never seen it to this extent whenever I go to a gentlemen's club. You normally just get thrown out and your phone destroyed if you take a photo of the talent…’

  
  


‘And what kind of strippers hire heavy muscle like that? They look like ex-army types…’

  
  


Just then the lights in the club dimmed as the DJ hyped up the crowd of excited women.

  
  


_ ‘Are you girls ready for tonight’s entertainment?!’  _

  
  


His voice was barely audible through the sound-proofing the office boasted, but it was still enough to hear him. As were the squeals of excitement and affirmation his question produced in many of the women.

  
  


_ ‘Then without further ado, Alexandria would like to present this gift to her best friend Asuna. She hopes this will be a night they will remember forever!’ _

  
  


Just then, the curtains at the back of the stage were thrust open and five men came strutting out, each dressed in matching tuxedos and, weirdly, black captain’s hats emblazoned with golden wreaths.

  
  


Kazuto looked at his soon-to-be wife who was, in turn, looking at her smug maid-of-honour in open-mouthed shock.

  
  


‘Wait a minute, I think I recognize that guy,’ Kazuto said as he got up from his armchair and pressed his face against the one-way glass wall. His eyes squinted and widened his shock when his memory finally kicked in.

  
  


‘No way!’ Kazuto exclaimed in shock. ‘At least I get the muscle confiscating the phones…’

  
  


‘What? What?!’ Ryo exclaimed in annoyance, tired of being left out of the loop.

  
  


‘Well, I don’t recognize the other four, but I know the one in the middle is Asuna’s favourite member from that KPOP band she loves,’ he said pointing to the tallest of the five, and given how he filled out the cheap tuxedo he was wearing, the buffest -  _ ‘No surprises there, my love. _ ’

  
  


‘Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,’ Ryo said, interrupting Kazuto and pointing to the stage in disbelief. ‘Are you saying my wife organized an entire  _ KPOP band _ to be  _ performers  _ at Asuna’s bachelorette party?!’

  
  


‘Well, the band has twelve guys in it, so she only got a few of them, but yeah,’ Kazuto said as he eyed the men dancing. Then his mind made another connection. ‘Oh, didn’t Rexy used to work protection for celebrities? I bet she met them during that and had a way to contact them!’

  
  


He looked over at Ryo and grinned cheekily.

  
  


‘My wife has KPOP stars in her contacts list?!’ he said incredulously. ‘Wait, do you think she…?’

  
  


Kazuto shrugged. ‘I doubt it. You guys were together when she was doing that job, and Rexy isn’t one to cheat. Maybe she became friends with a couple of the members though?’

  
  


Ryo grunted as his gaze shifted down to the dancing women. The guys were dancing to one of their own songs and the women were jumping and screaming as they cheered them on. It seemed all of Asuna’s friendship group were big fans. Kazuto even noticed Suguha jumping and clapping excitedly…

  
  


Forcing his eyes away from that traitorous sight, he returned them to Asuna who was beaming in joy as she held hands with Rexy as the duo danced to the music and watched the handsome pop stars perform for them.

  
  


Kazuto’s eyes then moved over to Rexy, or more specifically, the muscles in her thighs. He felt himself harden as he observed the toned flesh flex and move as she danced with the music. 

  
  


_ ‘Heels do incredible things to that woman’s legs…’ _

  
  


No amount of sound-proofing could stop the screams of excitement reaching them when all five of the guys removed their tuxedo jackets and threw them into the crowd.

  
  


‘I can’t believe it,’ Ryo said in wide-eyed shock. ‘Rexy actually got  _ celebrities _ to  _ strip _ for a  _ bachelorette party _ ?! Who does that?!’

  
  


‘Feeling a little inadequate?’ Kazuto asked with an amused smirk. ‘Don’t worry, they’re just guys. Your boss not being a celebrity doesn’t make her any less incredible. Actually, her being a professional woman is even hotter, in my opinion.’

  
  


‘Right?!’ Ryo said with clearly false bravado. ‘These guys are just  _ boys _ . Matsuri and her friends were all women!’

  
  


Kazuto laughed and shook his head at his friend’s antics as he watched the quintet rip open and toss away their shirts, causing a renewed wave of frenzy amongst the dancing and cheering women. It was clear that Asuna only had eyes for one of them however. She licked her pink lips when his shredded physique came into view. Rexy saw Asuna’s hungry stare and leaned in to say something into her ear. Asuna’s eyes widened as she looked up at her favourite and bit her lip sexily.

  
  


That wasn’t to say the other four weren’t in incredibly good shape either. If Kazuto hadn’t recognized them for what they were, he would totally have believed they were regular strippers. They looked the part. It was just that Asuna’s favourite was clearly bulkier than the rest, and Asuna had a  _ type _ .

  
  


Kazuto and Ryo got a bit bored at that point. The guys were taking their time stripping and the show itself didn’t appeal to them at all. They wanted to see the party get  _ wild _ , and that wouldn’t happen until these guys got rid of all their clothes and their little dance and strip show ended.

  
  


Aside from both Kazuto and Ryo pouring themselves another drink - Kazuto’s second and Klein’s fifth - nothing much of interest happened until the guys were clothed in only tiny red g-strings, boots, and their captain’s hats. Some of them were clearly packing some heat, including Asuna’s favourite.

  
  


_ ‘Of course,’ _ Kazuto thought with an eyeroll. Asuna often told him that she didn’t particularly crave huge cocks, and he believed her, but he didn’t fail to notice how often the guys she attracted happened to be well-endowed.

  
  


_ ‘She never hides the fact that she’s spoken for in her dalliances. Maybe that just attracts certain kinds of guys with certains kinds of packages, _ ’ he thought with a shrug. 

  
  


However, things got much more interesting to the two voyeurs when Asuna’s favourite kneeled down at the edge of the stage and offered his hand to the bride-to-be.

  
  


Asuna turned to Rexy and the two did that suppressed squeal, giggle, hopping thing overly excited women do before she turned to the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up on the stage. 

  
  


The music and dancing continued for the strippers, except Asuna was up there on the stage with them. She had her back pressed into her favourite’s front and doing an incredibly sexy dance that had her ass shaking and bobbing in time with the music right on his barely clothed cock.

  
  


A motion from the corner of his eye drew Kazuto’s attention from the incredibly erotic sight and he frowned when he saw his mother-in-law-to-be storming towards the stage with a furious scowl on her face. He was concerned she would ruin  _ everything _ when the most unlikeliest of heroes showed herself.

  
  


It was as if Rika was waiting for this very thing to happen. Before she could make it even ten feet in her warpath, Rika intercepted Kyouko and dragged her off to a dark corner where she endured a venomous tongue lashing combined with furious gesturing towards the stage from the irate mother.

  
  


_ ‘Truly a modern hero. If she can actually keep that tiger on a leash, I’ll have to do something special for her,’  _ Kazuto thought with an amused smirk, remembering how much she secretly enjoyed their last  _ special encounter _ , where he’d tied her up and edged her all day before eventually fucking her into unconsciousness.

  
  


For ‘punishment’ for her cheeky texts, of course. Though Kazuto very much doubted she ‘learned her lesson.’

  
  


A truly thunderous cheer and Ryo muttering ‘Finally, here we go,’ to himself drew his attention back to the stage.

  
  


The guys, as one, tore off their tiny g-strings and flung them into the crowd. Many of the girls scrambled to claim a trophy while the rest cheered on a flushed and incredibly pleased looking Asuna who was being surrounded by five gyrating cocks.

  
  


Asuna grinned impishly and reached for the cock she had been gyrating against with her dancing. The beefy popstar rested his hands on his hips and, with a grin of his own, he thrust his pelvis towards her, presenting his rapidly hardening dick to his wife-to-be.

  
  


His gaze switched back to Kyouko and Rika and he frowned again when the woman looked reader to murder. Her face was flushed crimson and she was in a shouting match with Rika at this point.

  
  


Faint chants of  _ ‘Suck it, suck it, suck it!’  _ drew his attention back to the stage where he saw Asuna getting to her knees with a grin and taking the fully hard large cock in her mouth. The cheer that accompanied said action dwarfed any he’d heard before.

  
  


‘Holy shit,’ Ryo muttered in shock, his eyes transfixed on the scene of the girl he’d had a not-so-hidden crush on for so many years being so naughty.

  
  


The other guys, now standing around awkwardly as Asuna sucked on her celebrity crush’s dick, hopped off the stage and made their way to the crowd of horny women. The music was still playing and each of them danced to it as they moved through the crowd separately.

  
  


One of them had eyes for only one woman, however. One of the guys made a beeline for the nearby Rexy and greeted her with a hug and an entirely inappropriate kiss for a married woman.

  
  


The only person who’s opinion mattered wasn’t complaining however. Ryo watched his wife make out with the naked, sweaty popstar while rubbing the quickly growing bulge in his pants. When the duo pulled apart from their lip lock, they smiled at each other as the guy motioned to her incredibly erotic dress in appreciation. Rexy performed a mocking curtsey for her admirer, she also didn’t stop him when he pinched a bit of the fabric on either side of her waist and pulled the dress that barely covered her ass up.

  
  


‘Holy fucking  _ shit _ ,’ Ryo swore as his knees buckled from his standing position. Rexy grinned and the women around her cheered when it was revealed that she was wearing no underwear. Kazuto bit his lip to stifle a moan at the sight of her naked nether regions and, more importantly, her utterly glorious, toned ass.

  
  


He’d spied that ass on countless occasions doing an untold amount of squats during their workouts, and it was amazing. Seeing it in yoga pants and seeing it naked as she squatted in front of her naked friend, still in her heels, and taking the large cock in her mouth was another incredible matter entirely.

  
  


‘Your wife has the greatest ass I’ve ever seen,’ Kazuto complimented the silent Ryo as the man continued to furiously rub the bulge in his pants.

  
  


Ryo grinned at him proudly and the two shared a smirk and fist bump as their gazes were drawn back to their misbehaving significant others. Asuna was really going to town on the cock of her celebrity crush, and by the look of bliss on his face as he leaned his head back and moaned into the ceiling, she was giving it her all. Asuna would pause in her sucking on occasion too and would instead trace the lines of his tensed abs with her tongue.

  
  


_ ‘I wonder if Ryo would ever let me do that to his wife…?’  _ Kazuto thought wistfully as he looked around the room. The other three guys were dancing or also being pleasured by Asuna’s other friends and looked to be having the time of their lives. One was even being double teamed by two beautiful girls, one with his cock in her mouth while the other tongued his ass. By the way he twitched and moaned at the attention, he was definitely not used to the anal play.

  
  


He was unsurprised when he saw his cousin, aunt, Keiko, Trish and even a couple of Asuna’s friends make a discreet exit at that point after collecting their confiscated phones from the bar. The party was now starting to get wild and that wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but Kazuto had to laugh at Suguha’s atomic blush as he watched them hurry out the door and head home for the evening.

  
  


He then looked back to where he’d last seen Rika and Kyouko and was surprised to see his furious mother-in-law storming towards the bathrooms.

  
  


He frowned again, but that quickly morphed into a grin when he suddenly got a wicked idea.

  
  


‘Hey, I need to go to the bathroom, that scotch went right through me,’ Kazuto announced to his blushing, giggling, voyeuristic convert of a friend as he made his way to the door.

  
  


Ryo sputtered in shock. ‘It  _ just _ started to get interesting. You’d risk missing  _ this _ ?!’

  
  


Kazuto grinned as Ryo motioned wildly at the debauched scene below. He shrugged helplessly and replied, ‘It’s just like watching porn, right? I always skip the blowjob scenes.’

  
  


Ryo let out a bark of laughter before shaking his head in disbelief. ‘Whatever man, just hurry back or you’ll miss all the action.’

  
  


Kazuto shut the office door behind him with a soft click, leaving his friend to his apparent newfound kink.

  
  


_ ‘Oh, I won’t be missing any action,’  _ he thought with glee as he made his way to the women’s bathroom.

  
  
  
  


Kazuto gently pushed open the door to the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was how surprisingly classy it was. Where he’d normally expect everything to be a different shade of white, this bathroom instead had black marble tiles and stone benches, dark timber panelling along the walls and antique looking light fixtures between each individual mirror.

  
  


It was at one of the sinks he found his soon-to-be mother-in-law dabbing at her closed eyes with a tissue. Kazuto suddenly felt bad for the woman he’d grown closer to recently, the stress of the situation having obviously gotten the better of her.

  
  


‘Have you come to torment me some more, Miss Shinozaki?’ she called out in an angry tone without looking in the mirror to see it was most definitely not Rika who’d come after her.

  
  


Her eyes snapped open however when she heard the click of the bathroom door’s lock and they widened even further when she noticed just who was standing behind her.

  
  


Kyouko spun around with a gasp, as if the mirror was playing tricks on her and needing to confirm it was indeed her son-in-law standing behind her in the lady’s room.

  
  


Before she could say anything, Kazuto crossed the distance between them in a few quick strides and put a comforting hand on each of her shoulders.

  
  


‘Relax, Kyouko,’ he said soothingly as he pulled her into a tight hug. Though they’d become closer as of late, this was still much more forward than he’d ever been with her. ‘I’m not sure exactly what Rika was telling you, but if it had something to do with the nature of your daughter’s and my relationship, then yes, it’s true, we’ve an open relationship.’

  
  


She stiffened against his chest before pushing him away from her with a violent burst of strength. She glared daggers at him and pointed an accusing finger at his chest.

  
  


‘You turned my daughter into a  _ slut _ !’ she hissed in fury.

  
  


Kazuto shrugged. While taking away any of the agency that Asuna had in regards to her promiscuity, she wasn’t  _ entirely  _ incorrect.

  
  


‘I like to think we turned each other into sluts,’ he admitted with a dry chuckle. ‘We were young and horny, but our lives often forced us to be apart from each other for long stretches of time. We’ve been madly in love for years, so breaking it off was  _ never _ an option. This was the most logical choice.’

  
  


‘So...what? You both just  _ fuck _ strangers every day? Do you get off on it?!’ she hissed the word ‘fuck’ as if it were a forbidden concept and he found it utterly adorable.

  
  


‘It’s hardly every day,’ Kazuto said with an eyeroll. ‘Especially now that we’re living together again. But yes, I do get off on her watching her be naughty, but work sometimes makes us separate for a while. Then we have each others’ blessings to  _ play  _ as we see fit.’

  
  


‘You both ever think that it’s not the end of the world to not have sex for two weeks?!’ she exclaimed in incredulous fury.

  
  


Kazuto looked at her in pity, which only seemed to anger her more. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders again and looked her directly in the eye.

  
  


‘Kyouko, when we’re together we often have sex multiple times a day. When I say we’re both young and horny, I’m not exaggerating. We often can’t keep our hands off each other, especially when we first became sexually active.’ The matter of frank way he was discussing her daughter’s sex life had Kyouko blushing and clearly extremely uncomfortable.

  
  


‘You daughter has a very powerful sex drive. Her mother can’t be that different, no?” he asked innocently, but he consciously changed the tone of his voice to be deeper and more sensual. It was time to make his move.

  
  


‘I’m not a  _ slut _ ,’ Kyouko hissed, her face aflame.

  
  


‘You don’t enjoy sex?’ Kazuto fired back innocently, steering the conversation in the direction he desired.

  
  


‘O-of course I do!’ she snapped back, looking extremely uncomfortable. ‘Not that that’s any of your business!’

  
  


Kazuto pounced on her hesitation like a lion with a juicy morsel. ‘You don’t need to prove anything to me,’ he said soothingly. ‘Your husband is a self-absorbed prick. He’s a rich boy from a noble family that married up by marrying someone as brilliant as you. He’s in love with your money, your status, your social connections, but I bet he hasn’t touched you in  _ years _ .’

  
  


Kyouko looked down in shame and embarrassment as he both complimented her and ripped into her husband. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t take a supreme amount of pleasure in seeing Kyouko not even trying to defend the narcissistic asshole.

  
  


_ ‘The amount of pain he’s caused Asuna… I’m going to enjoy every second of this,’ _ he thought with grim determination.

  
  


‘He’s not interested in you as a woman. You don’t deserve that. You’re incredibly beautiful and still in the prime of your youth. The truth is, you’re not mad at Asuna for acting like a slut out there, you’re  _ jealous _ of her. You see how free she is and how much she can just enjoy herself and you  _ want it _ .’

  
  


‘I’m not - I don’t - I,’ Kazuto squeezed her shoulders tightly as she kept her eyes locked on the floor and feebly tried to defend herself. He had to admit that he was pulling a lot of this out of his ass, but it didn’t take much for neglected women to embrace their untapped libido, he knew  _ that  _ much for sure. Heck, he had experience with that  _ earlier that day _ .

  
  


‘When was the last time he touched you?’ he asked gently, brushing away the frustrated tears from the corners of her slightly wrinkled eyes. He brushed a lock of her short-cut hair over her ear as she blushed furiously, but reluctantly answered.

  
  


‘A few years ago,’ she admitted in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

  
  


‘That’s unacceptable,’ he said firmly. And before she realized what was going on, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

  
  


She was too stunned at first to return the kiss, but as Kazuto palmed the back of her neck and massaged her gently, he could almost  _ feel _ when the flames of her libido reignited like an inferno.

  
  


Kyouko started to return the kiss with a need so desperate it almost took his breath away. Kazuto deepened the kiss while pushing her gently against the marble benchtop. While he could have made out with the beautiful older woman all night, he had a plan and he was sticking to it.

  
  


They soon pulled away from their passionate kiss and stared into each other’s eyes. Kazuto saw a woman who was conflicted, but undeniably horny. The taboo situation of doing anything sexual with her son-in-law seemingly driving her as wild as anything.

  
  


If you saw the two walking down the street together, you’d be hard pressed to spot the familial similarities between Kyouko and her daughter. The shape of their jaws, their noses, it was there, if you squinted. Kazuto could find  _ no _ similarities between Asuna and her father, however, which always made him wonder…

  
  


Regardless, Kyouko was an incredibly beautiful woman for someone in their early fifties. Tall and slim, her high nose and jawline, along with the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth gave her a constant severe expression that, instead of finding intimidating, Kazuto found sexy. Especially given she was dressed in what he assumed was her standard work attire - blouse, sensible skirt, jacket.

  
  


He had to stifle a grin when her breath hitched as he reached around to the zip of her skirt and unzipped her. Her normally frown-marred visage was eased and her eyes wide as she watched with bated breath as Kazuto lowered her skirt down her long, stocking clad legs.

  
  


‘I’m going to make you feel incredible,’ he promised as he tore at her stockings without breaking eye-contact.

  
  


He looked down however to see what he had to work with, and he was unsurprised with what he saw. Women who are bereft of a sexual touch rarely bothered with grooming, and Kyouko was no different. She had a thick patch of black hair covering her mound, though he noted with relief that she at least kept her pussy lips clean shaven.

  
  


He didn’t have anything against women who didn’t groom, but he hated getting hair in his teeth, he much preferred women who were completely bald like Asuna and Rexy. Maybe Asuna could convince her mother of the benefits of self-grooming.

  
  


As if reading his mind, a blushing Kyouko made to defend herself. ‘I-It’s been a long time, I-I’ve s-seen no need to -’ 

  
  


‘Shh,’ Kazuto interrupted her with a finger to her lips. He got down on his knees and placed one of her long legs over his shoulder. He could  _ feel _ that Kyouko had stopped breathing as she watched his mouth approach her womanhood, and the gasp she released when he ran his tongue along the entire length of her slit was music to his ears.

  
  


One of her hands supported her weight on the benchtop, while the other immediately entangled itself in his hair as he proceeded to eat her out. She wasn’t saying much, probably still shocked by the situation she found herself in, but with the way her grip tightened in his hair, Kazuto could tell she  _ adored _ the attention he paid to her clit.

  
  


Hearing, as well as feeling her approach an orgasm, Kazuto abruptly stood after dislodging her leg from over his shoulder. The look of dismay and shock on the woman’s face was almost enough to make him laugh, but he merely smiled and unzipped his slacks to pull out his rock-hard cock. She said nothing but her eyes were locked onto his thick, veiny member as he ran the head up and down her dripping slit.

  
  


‘Oh my god,’ she finally groaned when he pushed his entire length into her before pulling out slowly.

  
  


‘Do you like that?’ Kazuto asked as he performed the manoeuvre again, keeping his torturously slow pace. Her eyes never left their joined privates but she nodded fervently.

  
  


He thrust into her several more times, taking care to always keep his slow, controlled pace and deep thrusts while playing with her clit. It was a good thing he found the sexually repressed woman so easy to read, otherwise his plan wouldn’t work.

  
  


When several signs pointed to her impending orgasm, he pulled out abruptly and started to zip himself back up with an infuriating and cocky smirk.

  
  


‘W-what?!’ she exclaimed in shock after several moments of stunned silence. ‘I w-was nearly there, why did you stop?!’ 

  
  


His smirk turned into a smile as he shook his head. ‘As much as I’d love to fuck you all night long, you’re at your daughter’s bachelorette party. You have no idea how much it’d mean to her if you not only accepted our lifestyle, but if you joined her out there in their debauchery.’

  
  


Seeing the still confused, sex-addled look on her face, Kazuto elaborated. ‘You can either sit in here and get yourself off with a wholly unsatisfying orgasm, or you can go out there with your daughter and her friends and fuck those handsome popstars like they all certainly will, if they’re not already.’

  
  


She said nothing, still staring at him in shock. He didn’t fully blame her, he’d put her through the ringer over the past fifteen minutes. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving her to freshen up, or do whatever it was women did in the bathroom.

  
  


‘Go out there and make some memories. It’s not every day your beloved daughter gets married, you know?’

  
  


Kazuto quickly and stealthily made his way to the bar, though he could have announced his presence with a megaphone and the gaggle of women wouldn’t have noticed. They were going wild over something, but he couldn’t see through the crowd of scantily clad, and in some cases partially unclothed bodies.

  
  


Catching the surprised bartender’s attention, he made the universal hand signals for writing a note. He looked at him for a few seconds before shaking his head and shrugging. He retrieved a notepad from under the bar and handed it to him with a pen. Kazuto wrote a quick note and folded it before handing it to the man.

  
  


‘An older woman will come out from the bathroom in a few minutes and likely make her way into the crowd. A younger woman with short brown hair will probably try to intercept her. Stop the younger woman and give her this note for me please?’ he asked while handing the man two ten-thousand yen notes.

  
  


He took it all in with a shrug and a nod, which was enough for Kazuto, as he made his way back to his prime vantage point to see what his machinations would do for the insane night ahead.

  
  


_ ‘Asuna can thank me during our honeymoon,’ _ he thought with a quiet pervy giggle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kazuto shut the door to the office behind him and spied Ryo in the exact same position he left him in.

  
  


‘Did I miss much?’ he asked as he grabbed a soda from the bar fridge. 

  
  


‘Other than a bunch of gorgeous women acting like complete sluts, sucking dick and getting their tits out? Not much, no,’ Ryo commented with a chuckle, without even a mention of his abnormally long absence.

  
  


_ ‘He probably thinks I took a shit,’  _ Kazuto thought as he noticed Ryo had yet to turn and face him. Not that he could blame him.

  
  


He almost choked on his coke however when he pulled up beside his friend and saw him stroking his impressively large cock.

  
  


_ ‘Geeze, Tens would throw themselves at him if he just worked out,’  _ he thought with an amused smirk.

  
  


‘What?’ Ryo said defensively, a blush on his cheeks. He made a concerted effort to not make eye contact with his best friend and instead kept them focused on the party down below. ‘I’ve seen more boobs in the past twenty minutes than I have in my entire life, and they’re all ridiculously hot!’

  
  


‘Hey, I’m not judging,’ Kazuto said with a chortle. ‘I’m actually a little proud, I’m a terrible influence on you.’

  
  


‘The worst,’ Ryo agreed with a chuckle. ‘Hold on, what’re they doing now?’

  
  


They both cursed then Kazuto unzipped his slacks and got his own (still) slick cock out. Inexplicably, Rexy had completely shucked her sinful dress and tossed it somewhere in the crowd. She now stood there looking like a warrior goddess in nothing but her open-toed heels. Kazuto had seen her before in some pretty risque gym gear, but it was  _ nothing _ compared to this.

  
  


She held her arms out as if she were a pro-wrestler basking in the cheers and catcalls of her adoring fans. Kazuto started stroking his own dick, his eyes bouncing between the tensing and flexing muscles of her thick thighs, tight abs and amazing ass. When it came to breasts, Rexy’s were rather small and pert, nowhere near his wife’s large pair, but they suited her athletic body  _ perfectly _ . He’d seen too many bodybuilder women with fake tits and it just looked horrible.

  
  


He found it highly amusing that he shared a kink with his wife. She loved guys with rippling muscles - bodybuilder types. He loved their female equivalent. He adored his soon to be wife and wouldn’t trade her for anything, but Rexy’s overall toned and muscled physique struck the perfect balance of athletic beauty while not being over the top.

  
  


_ ‘Maybe I can get Asuna to start using the stairmaster… It’s not like I don’t keep in shape for her,’  _ he thought and immediately shut that line of thought down when he realized how dangerous and self-detrimental was.

  
  


‘ _ Asuna is an angel… until you piss her off,’  _ he thought with a rueful chuckle.

  
  


Done basking in her adoring public. Rexy then pointed a challenging finger to Asuna and said something neither of the voyeurs could hear, but elicited a round of cheers and cat-calls from the surrounding women.

  
  


Asuna blushed but smiled cheekily after taking in the reaction of her friends surrounding them. She reached behind her and in one fluid and graceful motion, unzipped then stepped out of her white skirt. She now stood there, having apparently foregone panties that evening, in only a skintight lacy blouse and her stiletto heels, her bare pussy proudly on display as she crossed her arms under her huge breasts.

  
  


‘Oh fuuuuuuuuck,’ Ryo cursed and Kazuto looked to his friend in surprise when he saw the man almost collapse from the strength of his orgasm, his knees buckling as he shot several ropes of cum all over the one-way glass in front of them.

  
  


‘Wow… you’ve really got it  _ bad _ for Asuna huh?’ Kazuto remarked in a dry tone, his eyes sparkling with humour. 

  
  


Ryo took several unsteady steps back and leaned against the armchair of the couch before shooting his friend an embarrassed look. His big dick was softening and he looked around as if he were out of it. ‘Fuck,’ he cursed as he hurried over to the bar.

  
  


Kazuto let out a bark of laughter as Ryo waddled with his jeans down around his knees and his flabby butt wiggling left to right. ‘Whoo, strut your stuff Mister Universe!’

  
  


‘Fuck you!’ he called out as he rushed back to the window with a roll of paper towels. ‘I figured we better keep these handy, eh?’

  
  


Kazuto finished chuckling at his ridiculous friend and looked back down to the party below. ‘Not wrong,’ he said as he continued to absently stroke his cock. He ignored Ryo hastily wiping off the window before his cum could drip all over the expensive carpet and watched as Rexy and Asuna leapt up and sat on the edge of the stage.

  
  


Both girls spread their legs, presenting their perfect pussies to everyone watching. Rexy and Asuna then pointed to a stripper each and the duo excitedly hurried towards them, led by their stiff bouncing pricks.

  
  


The one Asuna pointed to was no surprise. Rexy had chosen one who was still pretty shredded, but shorter and more wiry than bulky. He had dyed pink hair as opposed to Asuna’s favourite who had long black hair and his only other noticeable feature was the crucifix earring hanging off his left ear.

  
  


_ ‘I very much doubt that kid if Christian…’ _ Kazuto thought sardonically.

  
  


What was happening suddenly became very clear when both women hiked their legs up and draped them over the men’s shoulders as the two dove into their gushing pussies.

  
  


‘What? Are they… competing to see who cums first or something?’ Ryo asked in confusion as he began to slowly stroke his slowly hardening cock again.

  
  


‘Looks like it,’ Kazuto agreed with his friend’s observation and the two lapsed into silence once more. A lot of the party goers had made a half-circle around the competing women, but a couple others were being entertained or entertaining the other strippers. Kazuto paid them no mind, he only cared about watching Asuna and Rexy in action, he very much suspected Ryo felt the same.

  
  


The two men annoyingly blocked the view of their significant other’s pussies, but at least they seemed to know what they were doing. Both Asuna and Rexy were leaning back on their elbows, their heads tilted back and moaning in pleasure. The position would have made Asuna’s tits hand wonderfully if she’d taken her blouse off too, but it had a tremendous effect on Rexy’s toned core, her abs tensing as she held the position.

  
  


Both women showed remarkable stamina and a willingness to win the competition, egged on by Asuna’s chanting friends. They were going for a while when Kazuto finally realized that Kyouko had yet to make an appearance, and he started to worry.

  
  


It was a minute later, with Kazuto alternating watching the two gorgeous women coming closer to orgasm and looking at his watch that he finally saw her. She didn’t come from the bathroom however, which confused him, but rather from the front door of the club.

  
  


He very much doubted anyone noticed her entrance other than himself and Rika, who had been scanning the crowd like an eagle on the hunt. She came out of her shadowed corner and Kazuto breathed a sigh of relief when the bartender called her over before she could intercept the older woman.

  
  


Kyouko looked up at the stage, her already flushed cheeks turned an atomic red when she saw over the top of the crowd what was happening. Instead of being furious like he expected however, she just adjusted her skirt and continued to scan the crowd. Her eyes locked onto one of the strippers who was getting his dick sucked by one of Asuna’s eager friends before making her way over to them.

  
  


Kazuto’s gaze flicked over to Rika, who was scanning his note. He grinned when her eyes widened and her head spun around, scanning every inch of the club, no doubt trying to find him. When her eyes rose to the supposed mirror on the second floor, Kazuto held his phone up to the glass and flashed the camera light on his phone. 

  
  


‘What are you doing?’ Ryo asked in confusion seeing his strange action.

  
  


‘Rika knows we’re here,’ he told him. ‘I left a note for her to stop trying to run interference on Asuna’s mother because I took care of her. Just letting her know we’re up here. She gets a kick out of that shit.’

  
  


Both men could see how very true that statement was when the girl in questioned grinned like the cheshire cat and waved up at them cheekily.

  
  


It was only a few moments for Ryo to catch the meaning behind Kazuto’s words however.

  
  


‘Wait! What do you mean you  _ took care of her _ ? When?!’ His eyes widened. ‘You said you were taking a shit!’

  
  


_ ‘ _ I  _ said _ I was going to the bathroom,’ I corrected with a smug grin.

  
  


‘What did you do?’ he asked in awe.

  
  


‘I had a talk with her, then ate her out and fucked her a bit without letting her cum to get her  _ really _ horny, then I told her to go down there and enjoy herself.’ Ryo’s eyes got progressively wider as his explanation progressed, before settling on a look of respect.

  
  


‘Only  _ you _ could fuck your mother-in-law on the eve of your wedding and get away with it,’ he said in disbelief. ‘Where is she now?’

  
  


Kazuto pointed towards a dark corner of the club. Kyouko was apparently still shy, but he didn’t begrudge her that. She was new to all this after all. She had shucked her jacket and skirt like her daughter and Kazuto saw why there was a delay with her appearance. Apparently the women had make-up and grooming supplies in the cars they came here with, obviously for the wedding itself the next day. It looked as if Kyouko had given herself a quick grooming around her pussy. Instead of the wild bush he saw before, there was a simple, neat and thick patch of hair above her slit only.

  
  


‘Wooooow,’ Ryo said in disbelief as they watched Kyouko lean back against a table and hike one leg up on the chair beside her. With the blush still dominating her elegant features, she demuly motioned to her pussy and the popstar showed no descrimination whatsoever regarding age as he dropped to his knees and went to work on the mother of the bridge.

  
  


Rika had been looking for Kyouko, and the young woman actually  _ squealed _ in delight when she found her getting head from a stripper. She bounced over to the clearly embarrassed woman and gave her a tight hug, heedless to the man at their knees.

  
  


The two began chatting as if they were long lost friends who bumped into each other at a coffee shop, and Kyouko slowly became apparently a lot more comfortable with the situation, if the shy smile on her face was anything to go by.

  
  


They both turned to look up at their position and Kazuto flashed his phone again. 

  
  


A huge cheer ripped their attention away from Rika and Kyouko however and it seemed there was a winner in the big contest on stage. Rexy collapsed back on the stage and she was writhing in ecstasy as her orgasms overtook her. Asuna was leaning forward, one hand wrapped around the head of the popstar fellating her while the other raised in victory.

  
  


The victory pose was short-lived however as she curled further over her lover’s head and started to cum herself. Both women were a puddle of twitching, sexually satisfied goo as the women around them cheered in appreciation of the show.

  
  


When the aftershocks of Asuna’ orgasm subsided, she looked down at the man still trapped between her thighs. He seemed to say something funny as they both laughed before Asuna leant down and gave him a grateful kiss. Other women were hopping up on the stage, wanting a turn themselves as Asuna looked around at her surroundings.

  
  


Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Kyouko and Rika in the corner. She quickly hopped off the stage and rushed through the crowd, her plump and beautiful ass jiggling as she moved as fast as she could in her heels.

  
  


She paused to look on in shock at her mother getting head for a few moments as Kyouko looked away shyly - but noticeably gripped the stripper's hair tighter and shoved him harder into her pussy. Asuna flashed forward and engulfed her mother in a tight hug as the two bonded over this ludicrous situation.

  
  


The ever useful Rika decided to fill the confused and elated bride-to-be in on what was going on, no doubt giving away Kazuto’s presence and his hand in the proceedings. Rika motioned up to the glass knowingly and Kazuto took out his phone and flashed the light again as Asuna spun around.

  
  


A brilliant smile lit up her features as she blew a kiss at him and tapped her heart fondly.

  
  


‘Asuna acting like her pussy isn’t bare for all to see and acting all lovey-dovey is  _ so hot _ ,’ Ryo groaned out in a deep voice. He had his hands on his head, presumably because his rock hard cock was close to spewing again.

  
  


Kazuto chuckled but another round of cheers snapped their attention back to the stage.

  
  


‘Oh  _ fuck _ ,’ Ryo groaned and Kazuto had to agree with him. Rexy hadn’t gotten off the stage after recovering from her orgasms, instead she’d pulled the man who had been going down on her up the stage and laid him on his back. She was now crouching over him and lining his cock up with her no-doubt sensitive pussy.

  
  


She held the cock head at her pussy lips and looked around at her adoring public with a cheeky grin. She seemed to ask them if she should fuck him and the girls went wild, the stripper himself hilariously had his hands pressed together praying her to drop down on him.

  
  


Kazuto started stroking his own cock again at the sight. Rexy holding that pose did  _ wondrous _ things to her toned body. When she acquiesced to everyone’s demands and started descending down the stripper’s respectable cock, Ryo cursed and came with a deep groan.

  
  


Kazuto paced himself at the sight of Rexy using her powerful thighs to bounce on the stripper's cock. She had her hands planted on his chest for balance and she was smiling down at him and seemingly carrying on a conversation with the lucky popstar as she rode him. The onlookers went wild and started chanting Rexy’s nickname as she continued to fuck the deliriously excited popstar.

  
  


‘She looks like a natural,’ Kazuto teased and was only a little surprised when Ryo didn’t take his bait. Rexy looking so comfortable and unbothered while fucking the stripper was so much hotter than if she were embarrassed, nervous or even sex-crazed.

  
  


‘This is the sexiest shit I’ve ever seen,’ his friend said in disbelief as he cleaned up his mess again before putting down the roll of paper towels between them. He eased up on teasing Ryo like Rika did to him with such relish. This kind of play was new to his friend, he would leave him to his own devices to sort it out in his own head.

  
  


He hoped he figured he liked it, because Kazuto was insanely jealous of that stripper and was  _ desperate  _ to fuck his friend’s American wife.

  
  


Asuna, leaving her mother and Rika’s side for a moment went over to find her celebrity crush. She found him leaning against the stage Rexy was fucking on getting his dick sucked by one of her friends. She cheered and called out to Rexy on the stage, the ginger athlete looked down at her friend and laughed without pausing in her riding. The two high-fived each other before Asuna clung to her hunky lover’s arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

  
  


The guy had a look of intense concentration on his face while he was getting head from Kazuto couldn’t see, but that look quickly shifted to delight when he heard what Asuna had to say. He pulled his dick from the woman’s mouth - who got up and pouted at an unrepentantly grinning Asuna - before allowing himself to be dragged away from the group and towards Kyouko.

  
  


Kazuto must have missed it, but during the time his attention was being monopolized by Rexy and Asuna, Kyouko had apparently cum on the stripper’s mouth. The young man was now standing and talking and laughing with Rika while Kyouko recovered from her orgasm. 

  
  


His mother-in-law was still shuddering with the aftershocks of her release, and Kazuto felt sympathy as he realized this might very well have been the first time she’d had a proper orgasm in  _ years _ .

  
  


Asuna joined in on the conversation with Rika and Kyouko’s partner for a moment before turning back to her lover and guiding him to sit on the upholstered stool against the wall. His cock towered from his lap and he grinned up at Asuna like a boy just about to receive his gifts on Christmas morning. Asuna called to the nearby stripper and he bounced over and plopped himself down beside his band-mate. He looked just as eager and impressive, even if his cock didn’t tower nearly as high as his friend’s.

  
  


Asuna then snapped her mother out of her orgasm induced haze and motioned her over, pointing to the erect cock ready and waiting for her. She looked confused, but Asuna turned back to her lover when he grabbed her hands and said something to her. Asuna then turned to face him, released his grip on her hands and began to lift her shirt up and over her head.

  
  


‘Turn around, turn aroooooound,’ he heard Ryo begging beside him and Kazuto snorted in amusement. Asuna then removed the bra that caged her glorious tits and he had no doubt the popstar had rarely, if ever, witnessed a sight as sexy as he just had right then. Kazuto loved watching Asuna’s plump tits surrender to gravity, and he did too it seemed as he reached up and palmed the pendulous mammaries.

  
  


Ryo was whimpering at this point beside him. He’d probably harbored fantasies of seeing Asuna naked for years at this point, he could hardly begrudge the man given the dirty thoughts running through his own mind in regards to Rexy.

  
  


Asuna turned back to her mother who still looked dazed and confused, though she was back to blushing in embarrassment at the sight of her fully nude daughter - she’d just stept out of her heels - and the two naked pop stars seated near her.

  
  


Asuna then turned completely and Ryo all but cheered. His lovely wife’s tits hung low while her puffy pink nipples were erect and had a shine to them. It seemed her crush had suckled as well as pawed at her tits while her back was turned to Kazuto.

  
  


_ ‘Not that I blame him, my mouth isn’t leaving her nipples for the duration of our honeymoon…’ _ he thought with excitement.

  
  


Asuna then stepped backwards towards her lover, who spread his legs to accommodate her. Kazuto picked up the pace of his jerking when Asuna looked up at the mirror he was hiding behind and winked before she groaned when, with the help of the man behind her, she sunk down on his huge cock.

  
  


Kazuto came for the first time that night at the sight of his wife-to-be, her huge tits squished together by the hands planted on her knees, as she was guided further and further down the pop star’s cock. He saw in his peripheral vision Ryo was jacking it again to the incredibly sexy sight too.

  
  


Kazuto let his orgasm run its course before cleaning up after himself. He watched as Asuna rose and fell on the cock while also coherent enough to coax her mother to join her with the pouting man beside the rutting couple.

  
  


Ridiculously, the guy had his bottom lip out in an overexaggerated pout while waving his hard dick at her in invitation. 

  
  


Rika laughed and got behind Kyouko and steered her towards the pouting guy while massaging her shoulders.

  
  


Kyouko allowed herself to be led until Rika guided her down above the young man, a knee on either side of his hips. The popstar palmed each of her firm asscheeks in his hands and spread them to allow his cock to nestle neatly in the space provided. Their view was mostly obscured at that point, but when Kyouko’s blouse was opened and pulled down her shoulders, it was clear that he wanted to get at the beautiful mother’s perky tits.

  
  


Asuna now had her hands on her lover’s knees as he held her hips and guided her up and down his large cock. Kazuto felt his orgasm fast approaching, this feast for the eyes finally getting to him. His gaze alternated between his wife’s swaying tits, the monstrous invader splitting her perfect pussy and her proudly smiling face that was aimed at her previously high-strung and probably depressed mother.

  
  


Rika grabbed the dick that was twitching in excitement from Kyouko’s ass crack and patted her on the shoulder. The woman turned, her face still flushed but with a small smile on her normally severe features and nodded at something Rika said.

  
  


Kyouko turned and locked lips with her young lover as she rose on her knees and allowed Rika to position his tool at her gushing entrance. Rika then put her hand back on her shoulder and guided her down on the stiff prick. This one wasn’t as well endowed as Asuna’s partner, so Kyouko was blissfully able to slam down on his thighs while the popstar thrust up to meet her. Both screamed in delight before Kyouko leaned in to nuzzle his neck while her lover began to enthusiastically thrust up into the beautiful older woman.

  
  


Kazuto finally came as he watched his mother-in-law bounce on the pop star’s dick, thoughts of hopefully cuckolding his father-in-law one day pushing him over the edge.

  
  


Asuna pulled off her hung lover and spun around to mirror her mother’s position. The reverse seated position was obviously for observer’s benefit, he understood, and couldn’t have been that natural or comfortable for her. This way she could much more easily control the pace of their lovemaking and really go wild.

  
  


This also allowed a better view of the huge cock slamming up into Asuna’s poor pussy and also her rippling ass as his thighs crashed into her own.

  
  


Mother and daughter looked at each other and smiled as they fucked their respective strippers. Kyouko reached an arm out and tucked a strand of hair behind Asuna’s ear as the two exchanged words. Kazuto had to squint but it looked like both were getting emotional and maybe tearing up, which was ludicrous given their current situation, but Asuna only nodded and clasped her mother’s hand in her own and crossed their forearms, bringing mother and daughter physically closer together as they rode their lovers.

  
  


It was at that point that Rexy came bouncing onto the scene with a huge smile on her face as she observed the scene. That smile turned wicked as she stuck both middle fingers in her mouth and slathered them in saliva before leaning down and playing with both pop star’s bouncing balls.

  
  


Both men paused in their thrusting at the surprise stimulation and looked around the torsos of their beautiful lovers to see what was going on. Rexy then very obviously stuck a wet finger in both their asses and started massaging their prostates, if their spasming reaction was anything to go by.

  
  


‘She likes doing that way too much,’ Ryo admitted with a furious blush as he watched his beautiful and wicked wife anally penetrate the pop star duo. ‘Have you ever had it done to you?’

  
  


‘Only once,’ Kazuto admitted. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life. I’m still not sure it was because I liked it or because it was a shock…’

  
  


‘Hah! Trust me, I know what you mean,’ Ryo agreed as the two continued to stroke themselves while watching the mother and daughter ride out their lovers’ orgasms. 

  
  


Kazuto’s eyes widened when he noticed they remained hard and firmly wedged inside their respective pussies despite clearly seeing cum leak out around both invading cocks.

  
  


‘Yeah, I figured they took a few pills before starting their show,’ Ryo explained when he saw the look of surprise on Kazuto’s face. ‘Wouldn’t you if you knew you were going to be the entertainment at a bachelorette party?’

  
  


‘Good point,’ Kazuto conceded, though he figured they were young enough that they might not even need the help of medicine to stay hard for all these beautiful women.

  
  


Kyouko seemed to be done, however. She stood up and grabbed some tissues from her handbag to clean herself up while Rika was eager to take her place. The girl had stripped while watching the proceedings and, having missed out on most of the fun that evening due to being the self-appointed chaperone to Kyouko, she was very eager to get in on the fun now.

  
  


Asuna got off her own lover and gave Rexy a hug before pushing her maid of honor towards the towering erection attached to the smirking and self-satisfied popstar. Rexy didn’t need much convincing, she pulled him up however and leaned back on a nearby table so she was lying flat. She pulled the popstar towards her freshly fucked snatch with those powerful legs and he was all too eager to oblige while pinning her hands above her head.

  
  


Rexy had a cheeky grin on her face that didn’t leave even when he thrust inside her, though her eyes did shut in bliss.

  
  


Asuna stood nearby, but Kazuto felt a jolt in his cock when he realized she was looking up at him and playing with her pussy. With a shaking hand, he used the light on his phone to signal her again and she grinned in triumph. She then sat back down against the wall and spread her legs so Kazuto could see the copious amounts of cum sliding right out of her freshly fucked and still gaping pussy.

  
  


‘This is the greatest night of my life,’ Ryo said in disbelief as he watched both the impishly grinning Asuna and his wife being thoroughly fucked nearby. ‘All I can think about is getting Rexy home and fucking her brains out…’

  
  


‘ _ Now _ you get it,’ Kazuto said with a grin and a slap on his friend’s shoulder. ‘I’ll have to wait an extra day, but when I’m through with  _ punishing _ my naughty wife on our honeymoon, she won’t be able to walk straight for a  _ week _ .’

  
  


‘Amen brother,’ Ryo said as they bumped fists. 

  
  


Whether Ryo realized it or not, he had given him the best bachelor party he could have possibly dreamed of.

  
  


Now all that was left was to marry the love of his life tomorrow, but as he watched her trade placed with Rexy again, he wondered if she’d be walking down the aisle with a pussy full of another man’s cum.

  
  


He felt his dick harden again at the thought.


	3. Best Honeymoon Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuto and Asuna are on their honeymoon. 
> 
> He might have forgotten to mention that it's an adult's only resort.

**Chapter 3: Best Honeymoon Ever.**

  
  


Kazuto sighed in irritation as he looked up from the picturesque view of the endless turquoise ocean from his resort room floor to ceiling window.

  
  


_ ‘She’s been in there for a freaking hour!’ _

  
  


He loved his wife dearly -  _ ‘God I love that I can say that now!’ - _ but only she could somehow find a way to take a whole hour to get ready to go to the  _ beach _ .

  
  


_ ‘A nude beach at that!’ _

  
  


Just as he was about to get his laptop to do some work while he waited, he heard the bathroom door open. He turned and his irritation instantly melted away at the vision that emerged.

  
  


Asuna looked incredible. If beach formal-wear was a thing, she was wearing it. She wore a classy golden bikini that had frilly white material hanging from broaches over incredible breasts. Her high riding golden thong was somewhat obscured by the translucent sarong she had wrapped around her waist and she’d foregone her usual over-the-shoulder braid and instead had her hair done up in a bun adorned with exotic flowers. 

  
  


‘How do I look?’ Asuna asked him with a proud grin as she twirled before him. He loved how the half-sarong, half-dress thing twirled as she did, but his eyes were drawn to the elaborate bangles around her upper-arm, wrist and ankle.

  
  


She looked like some kind of exotic dancer right out of an Arabic fantasy.

  
  


‘You look incredible,’ Kazuto said honestly after his brain rebooted. ‘I married the most beautiful woman in the world.’

  
  


She smiled beautifully at him before looking him up and down in both arousal, and confusion.

  
  


‘As much as I love looking at your body my love… why are you naked?’

  
  


Kazuto raised an amused eyebrow as he prowled towards his wife and started circling her.

  
  


‘We did get in rather late last night, but surely you noticed this isn’t an ordinary resort?’

  
  


Seeing her look of confusion as he rounded her he laughed. ‘Asuna, this resort doesn’t just have a couple of nude beaches, it’s an adults-only resort.’

  
  


He saw her eyes widen as he rounded her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. ‘As beautiful as you look in this bathing suit, you’re far too overdressed.’

  
  


Her breath hitched when he untied her sarong and let it fall to the floor. She stood still as he proceeded to remove her bikini, some decorative straps tied around her thin waist and finally, her thong. This left Asuna in only her ostentatious jewelry, the flowers in her hair and a thin golden chain that hung on her hips that he hadn’t noticed before.

  
  


Still behind her, his hand snaked up her hips, up her fluttering tummy and cupped her prodigious, low hanging breasts. She moaned and leaned back into him as he massaged them and played with her nipples.

  
  


‘I don’t want you covering up these babies until we leave for the airport, are we clear?’ he asked in a stern tone laced in amusement.

  
  


His hands then snaked down her tummy again - Kazuto delighted in the feel of her body shuddering against him - before landing at the junction of her delicate thighs. ‘I want everyone to also see how perfect my wife’s little pussy is too.’

  
  


Asuna spun around in his arms and buried her head in his chest. She cheekily took his nipple between her teeth and teased it as she rubbed herself against him.

  
  


‘We don’t have to go to the beach you know. We don’t even have to leave this room…’

  
  


Kazuto grinned as he took her hand and led her to the door. Her face flushed crimson when they both noticed the trail of clear fluid running down her thigh, but neither considered hiding the evidence of her arousal.

  
  


After letting her slip on a pair of wedge sandals, Kazuto led his wife out the door, naked except for some flip-flops, a wristband that let him purchase anything he liked at the resort and his wedding ring.

  
  


They remained comfortably silent as they made their way through the hotel. Their fingers were intertwined, but every time they crossed paths with another guest, Kazuto had to stop his wife from burying her face into his chest and covering her naked front.

  
  


_ ‘I want them all to see how amazing my wife is.’ _

  
  


They strolled through the foyer of the hotel, Kazuto’s dick in a semi-hard state from watching his embarrassed wife’s breasts sway with every step she took. They chuckled when a young bellhop almost walked into an elevator whose doors had yet to open when she walked past, his gaze firmly locked on his wife’s tits. 

  
  


It was much the same all the way to the beach. They’d gotten in late the night before, and Kazuto assumed most of the guests had been busy at one of the several night clubs the resort offered. Now, everywhere he looked was bustling with activity. From young to old, beautiful to ugly, skinny to fat - the resort had all kinds.

  
  


Asuna attracted the attention of all of them when she walked past. 

  
  


Unable to help himself, and seeing Asuna was growing comfortable with her nudity, Kazuto bent down and took one of her perfect pink nipples in his mouth when a group of young men and women walked in the opposite direction.

  
  


The boys all cheered and one even gave him a high-five as Asuna buried her face in his shoulder and hastened her steps. Kazuto laughed and allowed her to lead him to the white sands of the picturesque beach. They had to walk through a wall of dark green to get there, but when they did the sight took both their breaths away.

  
  


Turquoise water as far as the eye can see, perfect white sand. Tall coconut trees that provided copious amounts of shade and a beach filled with completely naked - and even some fucking - people.

  
  


It was unfortunate that Asuna pointlessly took so long to get ready, because they now didn’t have their pick of lounges. Still, Asuna led them to a free spot that was in both the shade of a tree and also had its own umbrella.

  
  


Asuna’s embarrassment started to fade when she took in the sheer amount of nudity that surrounded them on the beach, and even the small bits of debauchery that was also going on in pockets seemed to intrigue and arouse more than embarrass her.

  
  


Asuna’s eyes were drawn to a tiny blonde white woman who was riding a huge black man on a nearby lounge. They clearly weren’t the only couple making love on the beach, but what drew her eye was the rather plain looking hispanic man with an unremarkable dad-bod who held her hand as she moaned her pleasure for the entire beach to hear.

  
  


She flushed in arousal at the sight and turned to see her husband smirking knowingly at her.

  
  


‘Maybe next time,’ Kazuto teased as he leaned down and nibbled on her collarbone. ‘Your pussy is  _ mine _ this week.’

  
  


‘I wasn’t -!’ she began to protest but Kazuto silenced her by capturing her lips with his own. Asuna’s eyes closed as they deepened their kiss, which caused her to miss the nearly dozen people around them subtly shifting their positions so they could get a better look at them.

  
  


Kazuto pulled back and looked into the face of his gorgeous wife, cheeks flushed, eyes still closed and lips puffy.

  
  


He found it hilarious that she could still get embarrassed after all the kinky shit they’d done in their time together, but it made her look adorable and sexier, so he didn’t complain.

  
  


He started to trail kisses down her neck and towards her tits. They were both on their knees sitting atop one of the beach lounges, but the voyeurs around them had their view spoiled by his back.

  
  


_ ‘We’ll have to change that.’ _

  
  


He got up off the lounge, leaving a whining Asuna there on her knees and staring up at him with a pout. He grinned as he luxuriated in the feel of the warm sand surrounding his feet. He got back down on the lounge, but this time behind his wife as he nuzzled her neck.

  
  


‘Look at them all watching you my love,’ Kazuto whispered in her ear as Asuna’s breath hitched. He was now sucking on her earlobe while fondling her pendulous tits. The heavy SPF sunscreen made her pale skin feel oily and shine in the sunlight, which only added to the incredible sight the men and women around them were witness to.

  
  


She leaned into his chest and looked around at her audience. Some of the men were stroking their dicks and he even saw a lesbain couple touching themselves too while gazing lustfully at Asuna. He also didn’t fail to notice the appreciative glances he was receiving, but that interested him far less.

  
  


‘Hands and knees, honey,’ Kazuto commanded as he gently pushed her towards the foot of the lounge.

  
  


‘Here?’ she asked, though he didn’t fail to notice that it was half hearted at best and she assumed the position without complaint.

  
  


Instead of answering, he ran his sunscreen-slick dick up and down her pussy lips several times before sinking into her in one deep thrust. Asuna moaned in delight at his entry, her head pivoting every which way when she realized how unintentionally loud she’d been. Her audience were unbothered with subtlety and pleasured themselves as they enjoyed the free show.

  
  


While he didn’t have the best view, he could still see how her tits swayed backwards and forwards with each of his thrusts. Asuna’s gaze had also stopped swivelling and instead was focused back on the woman cuckolding her husband right there on the beach.

  
  


Kazuto leaned down until his chest was pressed against her back and whispered in her ear. ‘It doesn’t matter how kinky we get, there’s always someone kinkier.’

  
  


Asuna’s giggle turned into a moan when he pinched one of her swaying nipples.

  
  


‘I thought you’d be mmm used to that by now with Rika as our mmm friend,’ she quipped back around her sensual moans.

  
  


‘Point,’ Kazuto acknowledged as he pulled out of Asuna, her face turning to him with an adorable angry pout. ‘Get up,’ he instructed as he shifted forward on the lounge until he cleared the arm rests.

  
  


Without complaint, she planted a foot on either side of the lounge and stood, at this point completely unconcerned with her exhibitionism. As he repositioned so he’d be lying flat at the foot of the lounge, Asuna gently stroked herself while taking in the scenery.

  
  


His cock standing straight up and as hard as steel, Kazuto wrapped his hands around Asuna’s narrow waist and slowly impaled her tight pussy to the hilt. He was about to start thrusting up into her but Asuna instead dropped on his pelvis, his cock fully sheathed snugly in her warm tunnel. She grabbed the arm-rests for support and instead of bouncing on his cock, proceeded to grind against him, her pelvis rotating in a circular motion as she did so.

  
  


Kazuto groaned and reached around to start playing with her exposed clit. 

  
  


‘Yes!’ Asuna exalted as his other hand went to her nipple and started pinching it. ‘Yes! Yes! Mmmm I love you!’

  
  


‘I love you more,’ Kazuto grunted in reply as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He then felt a wave of love and adoration surge in his chest as he recalled how many times the once sexually reserved Asuna had pushed her boundaries to keep up and join in with his - and now clearly her own - deviancies. ‘You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’ 

  
  


The intensity of her grinding increased exponentially with his proclamation. From his vantage point he could only really see her beautiful ass mushed against his pelvis and grinding in alternating circles, but the thought of the view everyone else was getting of his amazing wife turned him on almost as much as fucking her did.

  
  


_ ‘Almost.’ _

  
  


Asuna’s circular gyrations eventually switched to her bouncing on his cock as her orgasm approached. It made it harder to keep his hand on her clit, but he managed. The duo raced to their orgasm in a frenzy and just as Kazuto felt he was about to blow, he felt and heard Asuna’s orgasm wash over her. 

  
  


‘I love you!’ she squealed joyously as she came in front of her rapt audience. She had slammed down on his cock and leaned forward as her body convulsed in pure pleasure. Kazuto groaned and released into his wife shortly after, letting out several powerful jets of cum into her perfect pussy.

  
  


They held each other in that position for several moments as they rode the waves of pleasure. Asuna eventually collapsed backwards onto his chest when the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm wore off.

  
  


She giggled as she tried to get comfortable on her favourite bed, his muscled chest. ‘You’re still hard?’ she asked coyly.

  
  


Thinking back on the little blue pill he’d ingested while Asuna was in the bathroom, Kazuto grinned.

  
  


‘I’m going to fuck you on this beach until the sun goes down.’

  
  


Asuna giggled and turned around, causing him to slip out of her, so they were chest to chest. They just looked into each other’s eyes for several moments, trying to convey their love for each other without words.

  
  


Their lips joined in a tender kiss which lasted for several moments. When they finally pulled apart, the two totally in their own world despite still being watched by countless of their fellow beachgoers, Asuna giggled.

  
  


‘What?” Kazuto asked her with a smile.

  
  


‘I know what you want to see,’ Asuna said in a singsong voice as she stood up over his still erect cock.

  
  


_ ‘She knows me so well,’ _ Kazuto thought with a furious surge of love and arousal as she spread her pussy lips wide and allowed the copious amount of cum he’d just shot into her to ooze out of her recently fucked pussy and onto his waiting dick. 

  
  


She stood there for a good thirty seconds as cum continued to ooze out in dribs and drabs. When it finally seemed to stop, she smiled naughtily at him and began cleaning his cock with her mouth while also giving him a tit-fuck.

  
  


He leaned back into his lounge chair feeling like the king of the world. He was in paradise and his beautiful wife was giving him one of the best blow/tit-jobs of his life, surrounded by people who’d just watched them fuck. Kazuto even saw the huge black guy they saw earlier with the other couple now on his own and stroking his massive dick while staring intently at his wife’s recently used and amazing ass and pussy. 

  
  


_ ‘Maybe next time,’ _ he reiterated in his mind.

  
  


A return trip for their anniversary sounded just brilliant to his sex-addled mind.


End file.
